Battlefield 4 Review
DICE's latest military shooter moves to next-gen. Developer(s): Digital Illusions CE Publisher: Electronic Arts PLAYED ON PLAYSTATION 4 ALSO AVAILABLE ON XB1, PC, PS3 AND X360 Yep, it's that time of our lives again where console players must prepare for a new generation of machinery which will bring them the next eight years of entertainment. And amongst the chaos of new consoles being fired off the shelves is the heart of what makes games work: developers with their new hardware - the equipment they so sorely desired to carry on improving beloved franchises with shiny modern technology and too much money for sense. And DICE have already made their first mark with Battlefield 4; the sequel to the 2011 military shooter of epic proportions which final stood up to the FPS giant; none other than Call of Duty. The same principals apply this year round, and with the next-gen shift comes the concern of sales figures and hardware units. The wave of new titles starts with a huge shooter with a massive multiplayer suite and a lackluster campaign. It's been notoriously difficult for Swedish developers DICE to produce a singleplayer experience worth replaying, and unfortunately, Battlefield 4 doesn't impress either. The opening mission sees you take on the role of Sgt. Daniel Recker, second-in-command of US Tombstone Squad, who are tasked with infiltrating past enemy lines to obtain vital intelligence in the fierce war between USA and China. However, after a dramatic twist of events, Recker assumes command of the squad and leads them on through the story. The first operation tries hard to do what opponents do better at - providing an action-packed shooter experience. DICE's Frostbite 3 engine provides a new level of destruction, tagged 'Levolution' which is evident throughout both the single, and multiplayer journey, but it's so under-used in offline modes that it's sometimes tricky to remember that such a game engine exists, and leaves nothing but a shallow storyline to run by for three to four hours. And after this initially surprising plot twist, everything else along the way feels predictable and lazy. Still, the franchise is predominantly known for providing some of the best multi-player experiences of all-time, and it sure doesn't fall short of its epic moments. This is where Frostbite 3 compliments the game to bring huge amounts of destruction, exciting vehicle-based warfare and some of best weapons designs since CoD: Modern Warfare 2. Ranking is a fun procedure, and demands some effort and imput without making it insanely difficult for newcomers. As well as this, class customization is fun and engaging; camos, suits, and a huge armoury all greatly accompany the game. The online competitive maps aren't always the most exciting of all, but some are innovative and fresh, like Paracel Storm (set on the Paracel Islands to the south-east coast of China) which sees 64 players fight it out for control of a set of islands before seeing a huge naval vessel crash its way onto the map, and that certainly is something to be seen. Another impressive map is Siege of Shanghai (set in the very heart of China) where players must dominate the city streets of Shanghai before the centerpiece (a genuinely huge skyscraper) comes tumbling down to the ground in one of the most incredible moments in gaming history. These Levolution events always alter the fight in some way and provide some thrilling game changers. Battlepacks are also a decent addition to multiplayer, aiming to add a new level of persistence to online modes and provide a mix of weapon paints, attachments, XP boosts, etc and can be earned quite simply by levelling up. Think of it as FIFA's Ultimate Team mode. Where the offline story fumbles for attention, multiplayer action thoroughly succeeds in delivering the definitive next-gen experience. Essential. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia, Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Wiki, Gran Turismo Wiki and TV and Film Wiki. 21:03, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Positives + Awesome online warfare. Class customization. Beautiful visuals. Negatives -''' Mediocre campaign. Sometimes uninspired map design. '''Graphics: 90% Lifespan: 86% Gameplay: 92% Features: 84% Innovation: 80% Plot: 75% JUDGEMENT: 88% A brilliant online game that won't be worth getting if you're not a network user. Category:Reviews Category:PS4 Games Category:XBOX ONE Games Category:PC Games